


The light at the beginning of a new day

by 1insertclevernamehere1



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: "ma'am"kink, F/M, Smut, frank castle being frank castle, okay lots of smut, set after the blacksmith episode, there is plot tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6601666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1insertclevernamehere1/pseuds/1insertclevernamehere1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I thought you said I was dead to you."<br/>"I lied."<br/>Karen and Frank after 2x12.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The light at the beginning of a new day

Karen stumbles and falls to the ground before the wrecked vehicles. She walked the entire way back from the shed in a daze as she kept seeing Frank's face close the door in her face over and over again. Her skirt rips as she lands harshly on her knees. Her stomach is uneasy. She has a headache worse than any hangover she's ever had in her life. She breathes.

In  
Out  
In  
Out

Slowly and surely. It feels like the hardest thing she’s ever done. Her breath turns to mist before her eyes and she doesn't think she has ever been so tired. Her limbs fold into herself and she curls upon the pavement,letting her cheek touch the coolness of the damp on the road. In the back of her mind she thinks it might be blood. She kicks off her shoes and closes her eyes. She lets in the night air into her lungs, feeling the cold sting in the back of her throat as she breathes softly. In the distance she can hear the faint sound of an owl hooting. Frogs groan in the nearby water filled ditch, and it has just started to sprinkle. The miniature raindrops pelt her skin like bullets. She brings it all in, trying not to focus on the fact that she just let a man die. She squeezes her eyes as wetness accumulates under her eyelashes. Another man dead because of her. She didn't pull the trigger, but the deafening sound of the recoil echoing off the trees made her feel like she did. Her hand even feels numb. She thinks she should get up. Should get her phone and call for help. She might have a concussion. She opens her eyes slightly and the light from her headlights is blinding. She groans and tries to sit up. She sits for a moment and thinks about standing, before her stomach betrays her and she sees her lunch all over the pavement. The sound of her coughing cuts out the forest sounds of nighttime. Wings flap over the road and the owl is no longer in hearing distance. When she’s done, she wipes her mouth. Her face feels wet. Silent tears fall and hit her cheeks, making rivers on her porous skin. Soon the tears evolve into sobs, and she lays down on the ground and cries.

Karen wakes with a start. Her heart is pumping quickly in the early morning air and her head feels like a jackhammer. Her whole body hurts, in fact. She groans quietly and covers her face with her hands. She needs some food. And coffee. Lots of coffee. She drops a hand and runs the other through her hair and looks up.

And freezes.

This is not her apartment. This is not her couch. Her head swivels around the room as she gets up quietly. The room is mostly bare. A thread worn couch and toaster are basically all she sees. She looks for an exit when she hears him.

“You should go to a hospital.”

Karen jumps and turns toward him. Frank Castle is leaning up against the opposite wall, munching on a half eaten apple. His face is covered in his signature bruises, but not any more than he had the other night.

The colonel didn’t put up much fight.

Karen feels sick again.

A beat passes.

“Do you have any more of those?” She asks, gesturing towards the red fruit.

Frank raises an eyebrow and looks down at his snack. He tosses it up in the air once before tossing it to her. “Have mine.”

Karen catches it clumsily. She turns it over toward the uneaten part and takes a bite. It is hard and under ripe, but it is exactly what she needs right now. Some juice drips down her chin and she wipes it with the back of her hand. Frank stares, unmoving.

Karen sits back down on the couch. She is content to eat her apple for now. She waits for Frank to speak first.

“I was serious about going to the hospital.”Frank grunts out.

Karen makes a noncommittal noise. He is probably right. She most likely has a concussion. But something is stopping her from moving away from Frank Castle. She takes another bite of the apple and stares him down. “You know what they say about an apple a day.”

He looks away and swallows. “Fine. Not my problem anyways.” He turns away and opens a door. Karen gets a glimpse of a bare mattress and lots of boxes before the door closes harshly.

Karen glares at the barrier. She finishes her apple and throws the core on the floor. She crosses the room and opens the door Frank escaped into without fear. He looks up as she comes in and shakes his head.”Why are you still here?”

She doesn’t know. Karen doesn’t answer and instead sits beside him on his mattress. He grunts quietly and moves to make room for her. Their hips are barely touching. Frank is packing up a backpack as he sits.

“What are you doing?” She asks.

Frank pauses. He snorts and levels his gaze at her. “I thought you said I was dead to you.”

Karen opens her mouth. She wants to answer. She wants to say, yes. I wish you were. But I wake up on your coach and cant get away from you. I get into a car accident and you're there. You're everywhere. I don't want to get away from you. I can’t stop thinking about you.

“I lied.” She says. His eyes widen slightly and his pupils dilate. Karen swallows and looks away. “I can’t get enough of you.” She whispers. Her heart is beating so fast she thinks it might beat out of her chest and onto the floor.

Frank slowly puts down his backpack. Karen is still looking at the door. She thinks that if she looked into his eyes right now she would break into a million pieces. She heaves a sigh.

Frank places a hand underneath her chin. He moves her towards him slowly. Karen’s eyes stay glued to the door. She hates him. She hates herself for not being able to stay away.

“Karen.” He whispers. “Look at me.”

Karen closes her eyes for a moment before gazing into his brown irises. His brows are low on his face and his lips are parted. He leans in slightly. Karen pouts…

Frank gets a wild look on his face and jerks his hand back roughly. He stands and rubs a palm over his battered face. “You need to go.” He says lowly.

Karen sits, bewildered. Frank stands a few feet away, his back to her. His stance is tense, his shoulders are square. The Backpack is on its side,spilled out.

Karen stands, angry. “What do you think you're doing?”

Frank looks over his shoulder. “Waiting for you to get the hell out of my apartment.”

Karen points a finger. “No.What do you think your doing with me.”

Frank turns all the way around now. His jaw clicks. “We can’t do this Karen.” He finally says.

Karen breathes in. “Oh ya?”

“Yes.”

“Why not?!”

“Please, Karen just leave-”

Karen moves closer to Frank. “No.”

“Get out Karen!”Frank yells and points to the door.

“No!” Karen stands her ground. She takes a step closer and

Frank picks her up by the waist and heaved her onto his hips. She wraps her legs around him securely and splayed her fingers out on his chest. He moves them to the bedroom door and slams her none too gently against the hardwood.

“Last chance.” He breathes against her neck. His breath makes her hair stand on end. Karen swallows as Frank moves her face against the smooth skin of her neck, feeling the short, course stubble on his jawline. He peppers small kisses along her jawline.”Tell me to stop.” He says.

“No.” Karen breathes.

Franks grip on her hips tighten. He moves to her earlobe and takes it in his mouth and moves it between his teeth. “Make me stop.” He grunts. He shoves his hips against hers and removes a hand from her rear only to move it slowly up her inner thigh. “Karen.” He warns.

“Show me what you got, Frank Castle.” Karen challenges.

They break.

They both move in a frenzy, their lips moving like opposing forces against each other.Frank moves his free hand further up Karen's legs,past her ripped skirt as their tongues began to fight each other. He moves aside the damp fabric with his long fingers and strokes her middle.Karen breaks for air with a gasp and frank moves his mouth down her body, as far as he can go without dropping her. He rips apart the buttons on her shirt with his teeth and if she wasn't ready with want already she definitely was after witnessing her shirt buttons fly to the floor because of Frank Castle's teeth. He gets the top buttons open but growls in frustration upon the sight of her bra. Karen chuckles and deftly moves a hand behind her to unclasp the metal hooks fastening the offending garment to her body. Frank thanks her by licking a strip between her breast back to her lips.

“Bed.” Karen gasps. Her toes tingle.

Frank groans. He removes his hand from between her legs to support her and she whined lowly as he transported them to the mattress on the floor.

Frank grinned upon hearing her whine. “There’s more where that came from sweetheart.”

He gently lowered them to her ground and laid Karen on her back against the coarse fabric while she worked on removing her shirt and bra. The Punisher Supported himself atop of her while she undressed, taking it all in. He helped her remove her ruined skirt and kissed her stomach as she wiggled.

“I’ve waited a long time for this.” Frank muttered against her damp skin. He bit her gently when he got to her underwear line and Karen blushed at her unexciting choice in undergarments. Her skin turned into a flushed rose color and Frank grinned at the sight. “Nervous?” He growled.

Karen swallowed, then smirked. She grabbed a fistfull of his short hair and shoved his face down. Frank obliged in kind, and Karen was soon wiggling in need. His tongue danced with a rapid tempo between her folds, and she moaned at the feelings that shot up her spine.

Soon, she was gasping. “Frank.” She breathed.

“Frank I-I’m close.”

Frank mumbled something against her thigh, causing his rough stubble to scratch against the smooth skin of her lower belly. He quickly brought up two fingers and entered her, moving against her walls while his tongue moved upward toward her clit.

Karen suddenly cried out as she saw stars and breathed deeply against the bare mattress in Frank Castle's bedroom. All she saw was the bland color of the beige ceiling, but it was one of the best sights she had ever seen. She wanted to see it every night, she realized.

As she came down from her high, she felt Frank move up and occupy himself with her lips once again. She peeked down and saw that he was ready, and moved a hand down to grasp him.

Frank jerked involuntarily and leveled his gaze at her. “Whenever you're ready ma'am.”

Karen smiled and pushed him up, quickly ridding him of his boxers, allowing him to be completely free before her. When the offending undergarment was safely on the floor and off his person, Frank pushed Karen back onto the hard mattress and teased her entrance with his tip.

“Don’t make me beg, Frank.” Karen growled.

“Yes ma’am.” Frank said, and thrust into her smoothly. Karen's head was thrown back and her hair splayed out around her. Frank propped himself up on his forearms as he thrusted, careful not to crush her. Karen made breathy moans all the while, causing Frank to move faster and faster against her. She hooked a leg around Frank when she got close and groaned loudly when he hit her sweet spot.

Frank moved down and quieted Karen’s moans with his mouth. “We don’t wanna wake the neighbors do we?” He teased in his low, gravelly voice that vibrated her core in ways that made her shameful.

“Fuck Frank.”

Then she broke again, with her walls shuttering around him, causing Frank to go rigid soon after. They came together as they stared into each other's eyes and truly understood each other in that moment. Karen had feelings for him despite all the terrible things he had done. All the people he had killed. All the mayhem he had been responsible for. And Frank couldn't get the fiery assistant out of his life, so he might as well accept his attraction for her and move on.

Frank collapsed onto the bed beside Karen, and left his chest open for her to snuggle into.

And there they lay, quiet in each other's arms, blind to the outside world.

**Author's Note:**

> Cant get Karen and Frank out of my mind. I've never really written smut before, so tell me how it went?? And also any other thoughts you have.  
> I was kind of on a hurry to get this published because I didn't want to wait, so excuse any mistakes you see. :)


End file.
